Just another day in a new life
by TheDoctor'sBiggestFanStarrojas
Summary: Summer Star is not your average girl, she has powers stronger than the Bad Wolf. She lives amongst ranks higher than The Doctor. She is the sole ruler of Her Universe and she must defend it from the people within it. From one Dimension to the next she jumps and The Doctor's is the next step in her journey. Join Summer Star in Just another day in the safe life.
1. Chapter 1: The first

**I hope that you all will enjoy my brand new fanfiction called **

**Just another day in the same life. **

**Italics are the thoughts of my unnamed OC. **

**I am going to try my hardest to keep weekly updates going but I make no promises. **

**Enjoy the Prolouge to my new FanFiction. Pay close attention to it and Enjoy the thoughts and internal war of MY OC. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my original Ideas and my OC I own my of and if anyone says otherwise I'll um. . . think about removing the story. **

* * *

Just another day in the same life. Another lie I have to tell, or the whole truth that won't be told. It's time to save the Doctor and stop him from losing his Rose. In this Universe, in my Universe, it has been foretold long ago. . .

_ God what am I doing. I need to stop making up prophecies, there not even good. This is only my first metaphorical day at my new metaphorical job as Guardian of this universe. God we really need to make up a better name for ourselves. Arghh I need to stop talking to myself now, it's just getting creepy. _

_Get it together 'sigh', Sooo I made a "wish" and this is where it left me. The most powerful thing in the universe, this universe, My universe. OH I'll never get tired of that, well I probable will, but for now I'm not. _

_Let's think about this, so if this is My universe and this kind of power does exist . . . then The Doctor has to be out there somewhere. Oh the hope and everything else I found in him, that's what got me here, the Doctor, My Doctor is out there somewhere, and if he wasn't before he is now._

_Get yourself together I need to start with that Doctor in that dimension, I need my name to be known throughout the Universe and if I start there I will definitely be able to get it well know because the Doctor definitely knows a guy who knows a guy that's from a different dimension. _

_Good a place as any to start . . . I suppose. _

_Wow that is some sweet smelling air. _

_Wait air? _

_I'm in the void. . . right?_

"Alright let's get this thing started already" I yelled to the empty air and unpopulated planet in the pocket dimension I had unconsciously created.

_The surroundings of this small planet look a little . . . homey or at least someplace I could return to later. I could build a house here. It would be something to do when I got back, because after this I honestly have no idea of what I can do next. _

_Besides it will be good to take a break, right? It will be good to settle down for a while between my . . . adventures. Right? _

_Right. _

_Honestly I need to get going, can't stay alone with my thoughts for to to long. Ill drive myself up the wall just for the fun of it. Hmm that might be a good idea. It'll be fun anyways, not like ill hurt myself. Besides that's a perfectly good cliff over there . . . no need for it to go to waste . . . right? _

_I'm falling to pieces. . . literally, well almost literally, well not really. . . ._

_Get yourself together._

_I need to think up how I can get into his life. The Doctor life that is. The easiest course of action would be to lie and act like someone he would trust, or I could in theory just act like I know his future, which I do, and get into his life by him being interested in me and that whole keep your friends close but your enemies closer rule. Or in his case people you don't completely know and trust. . yet. _

_That's a good plan . . . right? _

_Right. _

"Let's go!"

_Talking to, myself again. . . _

_It's time to leave this life less planet and go find The Doctor before he meets Rose. _

_AND wosh I'm outta here. Just like that. Way to corny. . ._

~Meer moments later~

_Alright there he is, what do I do?_

_Oh I know. This'll be classy. . I think._

"Why hello there Doctor, the one and only Time lord of Galifrey. Off to 2005 I suppose to stop the 'living plastic' from taking over humanity, Right?" _I_ _wonder how this is going to end. . ._

"Who are you and how in the bananas do you know who I am" The Doctor yelled. Spinning around and pointing his sonic screwdriver at me.

_He looks confused. I guess he wasn't expecting a girl who appears to be 21 smiling at him. This is gonna be it may take some explaining. . ._

* * *

**Thank you very much for reading. Remember to leave a Review. **

**Your loving Author: TheDoctor'sBiggestFanStarrojas**


	2. Chapter 2: The day I see the Tardis

**I am so sorry guys. I hope you can forgive me for the delay between chapters. I honestly have no excuse for it considering I wrote this entire chapter in under 3 hours. It would have taken me less time but I had to get up and off the computer a lot. I will be getting the next chapter out as soon as I possible can. When I don't know but I'll try my hardest to make it soon. :) **

**Enjoy The Chapter. **

* * *

_Previously In "Just another day in the same life"_

* * *

"Why hello there Doctor, the one and only Time lord of Gallifrey. Off to 2005 I suppose to stop the 'living plastic' from taking over humanity, Right?" _I_ _wonder how this is going to end. . ._

"Who are you and how in the bananas do you know who I am and where I'm going" The Doctor yelled. Spinning around and pointing his sonic screwdriver at me.

_He looks a bit confused. I guess he wasn't expecting a girl who appears to be 21 smiling at him. Well I guess this is gonna be fun, but it might take some explaining. . ._

* * *

_Come on think fast, what should I say, maybe I should just erase his memory start again and uh lie. No I might erase all his memories then where would I be. A little lie won't hurt too much and by then he will probably just forget or something . . . right?_

_Right._

"I'm from your future of course, you daft old man." _Maybe not the best way to start off. _"Circular paradoxes and all. I had to come, or your world might turn upside down and by far that was the only way I could think of to get your attention, since you're completely absorbed in your own life at the moment. . .just getting back from the Titanic and all. I know how you feel" _Or at least I will anyways. I just hope he believes me. What else could work though? A key to the Tardis of course! Why didn't I think of that before? _

_I pulled one out of my pocket and continued what I was saying as he stared at me open mouthed._

"Here and as proof I even have a Tardis key. Tardis, Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. It's an acronym of course. Only way to get you to really believe me since you've probably never meet me before. . I never know though considering I'm not that far in my own life" I babbled on.

_Maybe I should Shut Up now. . ._ _He's looking at me all funny. . ._

"Who . . . are you?"_ He replied looking at me with a one of his famous faces. His voice defying his actions. A sign of repressed memories, but then that means. . He's already meet me . . . dang it. That means he knows I lied not the best way to start things off. . ._ _Officially anyways. . ._

Suddenly as if a wave of memories had hit The Doctor he seemed to remember whatever future me had, was, going to tell him.

"But why would you lie to me Summer Star, if that's even your real name. "He replied smirking" Hmm I guess a part of me knew you even if that part of me isnt very sure."

"Aww come on Doctor"_ I mumbled there goes being_ _ominous. Geese now I have to deal with meeting his past regenerations too. . . . That's going to be a mission._

"Well I still don't know who you are only that you are a part of my future and will bring someone from back to me. Whoever that is. ." _He trailed off . . . Well I guess that set in stone. . ._

_But I have all that power . . . So I guess its set in glass not stone . . . Not something we really need to dwell on though, right now anyways. . ._

"So Doctor Time Lord of Gallifrey, would you care to show me you're T.A.R.D.I.S. Tardis. Seeing that you saw right through my lie and I haven't been in your Tardis officially, yet. I would really like to see that Trans dimensional space ship of yours." _I said staring up a little at him, since he was about 3 inches taller than me, something I could easily remedy, but fearing my cover of him not knowing I have these. . .these powers of mine I decided, sadly not to. . . _

"I suppose. . ." _he stated looking at me oddly trying to decide whether to trust me or not, I suppose I may not have made the . . . best impression on him, or I will I suppose not be making the best impression on him when he meets me for the first time. . ._

_I'm capable of checking. . . If I want to, though that could ruin the whole adventure part of this adventure, knowing my own future. . ._

_Nah won't do that. . Unless it's an emergency of course. . ._

"Follow me to my Tardis" _He stated, moving back and finally putting his sonic screwdriver away, one of the corniest lines in history 'follow me' that never ends well(mental 'sigh'). "_I'll show you around I guess though I'm beginning to suspect that you know more than you're letting on. . . Anyways, I'll show you the kitchen and the library" He said walking over to the Tardis door and unlocking it in a second's time.

Walking in the front door as he gestured me inside the Tardis I heard a faint buzz from the Tardis and a 'Hello' in my mind. I guess the Tardis already knows me then, smiling I walked over to the console and put my hand on it. I could hear the door close from behind and the Tardis seemed to be starting up, I could sense it moving slowly into the vortex as wave after wave of energy began coursing through my veins from the Vortex into the Tardis.

I heard the Doctor gasp at what was happening and in his mind I heard his thoughts, he seemed to be doubting his plan of bringing me aboard as I almost unconsciously flew his ship through the Vortex and to London 2005. Right in that abandoned alley by Henrik's store. . .

"Summer what . . . what are you doing, you told me you had powers but I never thought that you could steer my Tardis through the Vortex. . . It's unbelievable." _He stuttered, looking around in disbelief, I wasn't that old a mere quarter of his age, still young in his eyes, I knew I had powers but even I didn't know I could do that, The powers I possess are unimaginable and the Void only makes them stronger. . .Something that would do well for me to remember. For Rose . . . I suppose that keeping them a secret is impossible at this point but the extent of my powers . . . I won't tell him too much. . ._

"I don't know Doctor it just . . . happened. Something that comes with this new life, it may have been the Tardis, I think the old girl might like me a bit. _"Babbling I decide to continue on._ "Well where here now, at Henrik's a few hours early but that should give us enough time to make that bomb and the anti-plastic. . . and come on you still need to give me that tour" _I mumbled trying to change the subject. _

"Whatever you say Summer" _He looked at me oddly once again, but deciding to give in to my will, he led me down some corridor and into the Kitchen_. "This is the Kitchen, as I suppose you can tell considering there's kitcheney stuff everywhere" He said pointing at the Drawers and outdated fridge.

"Mhm" _I mumbled looking around_ "Looks a little domestic for this you" _I mistakenly said, too late to take it back I walked out of the kitchen and started heading in the direction the Tardis was telling me was the Library. As I walked out I saw the doctor Smirk, I could tell he was getting more and more curious about who I was. None the less it was time to move on and I heard him following me._

"Where you going Summer, I don't suppose the Tardis is telling you where the Library is?" _He stated from behind. _

_I mumbled a barely audible yes and kept walking in the direction of the fourth largest . . . Know library in this Universe. Walking in I wasn't surprised to see a pool in the center, his taste in décor was very strange, I decided . . . continuing to walk in I saw a door pop up out of nowhere saying _

[Wardrobe Room Tunnel]

_I heard the Tardis ushering me forwards towards the back of The Library, The Tardis showed me another door in my mind, it had a light blue haze to the dark wood and a Star scribbled on the front, with a dazzling gold color to it. Suddenly I could feel in my heart that this was the room I would be staying on in my travels through the Tardis. Turning left and right down a maze of bookshelves the old girl led me too me room. _

_I could hear the Doctor slowly trailing behind, in my mind I could once again see his thoughts and I knew that he was wondering where I was going and also having a conversation with the Tardis, I opened the door and saw a beautiful sight, the walls where coated in navy blue paint that seemed to have an almost magical golden hue to it and the furniture seemed to be ancient, old and beautiful. I loved the room and thanked the Tardis right away. _

_Closing the door behind me and looking at the Doctor stare at me in amazement I stated "_Well Doctor we certainly have a lot of work ahead of us, unless you already made the bomb and the anti-plastic?" _I questioned, smiling._

"I made them before I went to the Titanic, figured it'd be easier to hop from one adventure to the next" _He said, smiling at me, still looking amazed. _

"Well then Doctor time to find the console and get out of here" _I said smiling, this was my first real adventure with the Doctor and I just can't wait. I want to make him trust me for me and not for someone I will become. _

* * *

**So... Yay Sorry for the very long delay between my chapters I just didn't get around to it... honestly really no excuse, but please don't leave me for the delay, I'm gonna get the next one out as soon as I can. Remember to Review and if you have any questions ask them in a review and I will get them answered next Chapter :) **

**TheDoctor'sBiggestFanStarrojas**


End file.
